


Alec Lightwood's Birthday

by MagnificentBeth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec's birthday, Breakfast in Bed, Family Fluff, Gen, I still don't know how to tag properly, These kids are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentBeth/pseuds/MagnificentBeth
Summary: It's Alec's Birthday and his loving fiance and wonderful children are there to make it special





	Alec Lightwood's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on his actual birthday but I'm very critical of my own writing so I'm hesitant to share stuff, But after a lot of going back and forth I decided to share this one so here it is...

It was 6 o’clock in the morning. A few years ago if someone had told Magnus he’d need to wake up this early he would have refused without batting an eyelash. But now that he was a father to two wonderful children, waking up at strange hours and sacrificing his sleep had become somewhat normal. But today wasn’t a normal day. Today was special. Today was Alec’s birthday and Magnus was determined to make it memorable.

 It had always bothered Magnus how little Alec made of his birthday. He always insisted that it was just another day and there was no need for a celebration. But he had to admit that over the years Alec had become used to being pampered by Magnus, and he definitely couldn’t say no to their kids when they insisted on celebrating as well. Magnus never thought anyone else could love Alec more than he did, but their kids sure gave him a run for his money. It had been their idea to make Alec a birthday breakfast in bed and Magnus promised them he’d help. Everything was just about ready. Magnus had poured some freshly made coffee into the personalized “I’m a secret softie” mug that Magnus had gotten Alec on one of his previous birthdays and kept it on the tray that had already been decorated with flowers and a card with doodles and messages from Max and Rafe. The kids were bickering about the presentation of the meal they had prepared, and Magnus decided that this was the right time to steal a moment with his man on his special day.

When Magnus entered their bedroom Alec was still sleeping but he had his hand stretched out to the now empty space that Magnus was supposed to be lying on and he was wearing a frown on his beautiful face. It was a sight that made Magnus feel warm inside. Magnus made his way to the bed and kissed Alec’s forehead before settling down in the empty space where Alec’s hand had been. Without opening his eyes Alec shifted himself onto Magnus’s lap. Magnus couldn’t help but smile. He bent down and kissed his hair before whispering “Happy birthday my love.” Alec opened his eyes and kissed the back of Magnus’s hand that was resting on his chest. “Thank you Magnus. But…It’s too early for presents..” Magnus’s smile had gotten broader. “Oh I don’t have anything for you yet darling, but the boys have a surprise for you. I’m sorry”. Alec got up and settled himself next to Magnus. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t apologize Magnus. You don’t need to get me anything. You’ve already given me everything I could ever ask for.” Magnus kissed Alec lightly on the nose but before he could move his lips away Alec had captured it in his own. It was a long and lingering kiss. Full of love. Magnus pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Alec. “I didn’t say I didn’t get you anything Alexander. I said I don’t have it just yet. Now are you ready for your surprise?”

 Alec nodded and Magnus called out to their sons. “Boys. Is Daddy’s surprise ready?” “YES PAPA!” .Magnus got up to go help them but before he made it out they had already entered the bedroom with the breakfast tray. With a wide grin on both their faces they wished Alec together, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!”, before placing the breakfast tray on in front of Alec. “C’mere you two” Alec was hugging his boys as tightly as he could, Magnus was quick to conjure his phone and capture the beautiful moment. “Sorry the toast is burnt dad.”. Said Rafe in a sad tone. “And Papa didn’t put any sugar in your coffee” Max added with a mischievous smile. “We’re sorry if it’s not good dad. We tried our best” .

Alec simultaneously ruffled both his son’s hair and said. “It’s perfect. Thank you so much. I love it.” And as Alec tasted the breakfast he knew it was far from perfect but in that moment surrounded by the three people he loved most in the world, knowing that they’d be there for many more birthday breakfasts Alec couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. And please send me your thoughts..I'm a sucker for your comments


End file.
